


Overcome

by Evanscent



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Plot? What Plot. Demon sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanscent/pseuds/Evanscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru gives Kagura something she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for a story I'll never finish, this was my first shot at a lemon/smut in the realms of fanfiction.

“She says she misses you.”

“Hn,” he rumbled in reply.

“She loves you. Unconditionally.”

The pause seemed to last for an eternity. He felt himself age.

“Like a father.”

He breathed, allowing the rush of air to be audible as his tension collapsed. “She knows not a father. I am… a replacement.”

Kagura came close, almost too close. When she reached out, she was able to stroke the back of her hand upon the folds of his robes. “You must've done something to earn her adoration. What is it?”

He allowed her to linger, eyes hooded as they watched her hand's movements. Her slender digits roamed the silken folds of his robes, fingers dancing upon the corded muscles of his shoulder unhindered, for now.

“You must have a heart of gold, Sesshoumaru-sama, for a child so pure to love you so deeply.” Her palm flattened upon his chest deliberately over the beating cavity of his heart.

“You assume much of this Sesshoumaru,” he replied aloofly.

She was closer now, hovering so near. He could easily snap her in half or bend her to his will. His piercing eyes locked upon hers, molten gold swirling the crimson depths, nothing could pry them apart.

He was allowing her to touch him, to be so near that her breath fluttered the hair upon his shoulders and tickled the flesh of his throat. She could smell the earth upon him, the sweet masculine scent she longed to bathe in. “Perhaps,” her voice dropped so low she was whispering. “But then again, I think I know what you want…”

“And what do you know of what I desire?” his dark baritone was heavy, thick, his throat nearly swallowing his words as he returned her whisper. His limbs itched with the want to claim her, to yank her into him, to not release until he was sated. Motionless, acting upon none of his longings, he stood.

He had yet to deny her. She was burning with anticipation. Emboldened, her fingers threaded through the white length of his hair, the very tips caressing the back of his throat. “Surely, Sesshou-”

The space between them was suddenly sliced with an amber light. The deadly look in his eyes silenced her, she felt her skin chill to the bone. Every muscle in his body bunched like a serpent about to strike, she could feel the sinews tighten. Her mind screamed with questions and fear, Oh Kami. I've touched him. He's going to kill me. I'm so close to him, I can't get away. He tricked me. I'm dead, Kami, I'm dead. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her face written in terror.

“You know nothing,” he hissed, his eyes alight with the fire of Hell. He cupped his hand upon hers, feeling the chilly flesh as he pressed it to his breast. “This Sesshoumaru will show you the meaning of his desires.”

Kagura's senses abandoned her, her state of awareness crumbled like a wall of mud hit with a torrent of water, the tsunami crashing the fortress mercilessly, leaving nothing in its wake. Prepared to die, she was unprepared to tango with the fangs upon her lip and the iron grip upon her throat. Light headed, nothing seemed to break through the haze she was in, even her vision was clouded with the murky fog of her passing.

Crushed to the solid length of a youkai lord, Kagura, a detachment of Naraku, felt her chest flutter. It was like the heart, possessed by a deranged man, was beating in her chest, thumping wildly. She was efficiently pinned immobile against the trunk of a tree by the brick wall named Sesshoumaru. His teeth sank into her lower lip, releasing the familiar flavor of life upon her tongue. The coppery liquid awoke a stirring in her body she had never felt before - warmth trickled through her veins, spreading like wildfire.

A rumbling purr vibrated in his chest, gradually growing into a rough growl that ebbed wetly through his throat. It rang with a distinct tone that inuyoukai fought to the death for: possession. The clawed hand that had thrown her against the rough bark of a tree released the white column of flesh to descend down the curved pathway of her jugular, his fingertips feeling out the now thrumming pulse.

Kagura shivered, her life beating beneath his claws - claws caked with the blood of hundreds, maybe thousands, of dead. She felt as though she lived on a string, tied around his little finger, pleading to be released as she dangled.

“I could kill you now.” His voice seemed so far away, a whisper from the recesses of her mind. The reminder of her mortality seemed trivial to the sensations rocketing in her flesh and bones.

“Do it,” she breathed, begging him to continue. His torture of her body and soul was her rapture.

A single claw pressed into the pale skin of her throat, dragging down the line that pulsed rapidly beneath his attentions. Red leaked from the razor thin cut, it beaded and dripped, lines of crimson dribbled to his waiting lips. His hot tongue laved away the acidic liquid, the heat of his slow breaths cascaded down her skin, causing a rippling rise of goosebumps as he lapped away the sting and blood.

“Sesshou-” she moaned, a finger pressed to her trembling lips cutting off her cry of pleasure. Eyes fighting for focus, they dizzily gazed into molten pools of lava, his thick lashes shading the glowing orbs with a mysterious cover.

“Shhh,” he breathed. “You can scream later.”

His words were kindling to the fire that now ran rampant and unchecked within Kagura's being. It howled for passion, for blood, for satisfaction, wringing about inside of her, crashing and thrashing in a twister of powerful and denied requirements. Her knuckles whitened as they gripped his yakuta, dragging the cloth upon his body with the weight of her arms. A muffled sound escaped her as she swallowed the pooling liquid in her mouth.

A clink and a heavy thud accompanied a thrust of motion that pushed the air from her lungs. Having removed his armor, Sesshoumaru pressed himself flush to her chest, his bare shoulders exposed from his robes. A swish of fabric hissed through the quiet and she felt her head yanked violently back. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her pale throat to his teeth. Demonstrating a care reserved for moments of delicacy, his teeth skimmed her skin, hot breath and sharp tongue razing the flesh of its wanton flavor.

Ribbon and feathers fell to the ground as midnight tresses tickled her shoulders, her gasp filling the sky. Fingers raked through the freed black silk, lacing the strands upon knuckles and between tender pads. He hummed lowly, his lips left the newly exposed cleft of her collarbone and descended her flesh.

Dozens of unspoken words rattled in her mind, crashing violently upon her, the pressure building until she felt she would burst if she did not speak. Her tongue, however, had intents of its own and blatantly denied her thoughts from vocalizing. Fat and unresponsive, it sat in the warm hollow of her jaw, trembling as her body shook in anticipation. Her throat spasmed in her efforts, a gruff howl of pleasure burst from her open mouth, expelling the air that burned in her lungs. Passion contorted her face, twisting her swollen lips into a seamless look of fulfilled joy. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes lifted skyward though they saw nothing but the dazzling lights that danced psychedelic circles behind her lids.

Sensations came in waves, euphoric blasts that triggered her senses of heat and pressure beyond her imagination. She felt her knees as though she had never used them. Her ankles and toes became extensions of her mind for she became suddenly and acutely of their placements. Her fingers curled with a strength she thought impossible, her nails biting her palms with such ferocity, blood oozed from the half moon wounds.

An entirely new feeling swept over her. Hot and boiling, no amount of gasping would satisfy her cravings for air, for coolness. Lava churned in her veins, localizing in her fingertips, her lips, her abdomen. Every muscle in her body suddenly denied her will, each tendon shaking and contracting, the pain was exquisite. Complete atrophy took hold of her and shook till she was merely atoms, scattered to the four winds. She didn't even hear herself scream.

Eyes opening, she looked up, unsure if she were actually seeing. Sight seemed so novel, something she had wished for. Her mouth was dry; lips caked with a gummy substance she bit away. Gradually, her limbs succumbed to the grip of rationality and their placements were that of heavy logs attached to her bodice. She couldn't move, and didn't want to. In fact, she felt she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Somewhere, far away, she heard something calling to her.

“Kagura.”

She moaned, complete words beyond her capabilities. Inside, she squirmed, crawling after the sound in desperation.

“Kagura.”

Suddenly, she found herself. She swallowed, momentarily freezing in terror.

“Sesshou…”

Sprawled out upon her in all his naked glory, Sesshoumaru glowered. He crashed upon her and he proceeded to teach her with lips and tongue that she was a woman, a woman beneath a man. His tongue was coated with the lingering flavor of her ecstasy, tangy and potent. She swallowed greedily, accepting him and herself simultaneously, begging for more sweetness as impolitely as a starving animal.

She could feel her pulse in her fingertips as they heatedly skimmed the skin of his biceps. They ignored the scabbed line of his replaced arm, just as her back ignored the itch of the ground beneath her. He pressed flush against her, his slow dance of dominance yet again reminding her that she was to be submissive, to succumb to him, beg for him. Her hips lifted, pressing herself wantonly, urging his aggressive behaviors. She could feel his mouth stretch in a small smile of satisfaction.

Kagura's being was consumed by the overwhelming presence of the man above her, her body responding in ways she thought not possible. She felt alive. Free. Freedom… The feel of the word met her lips in a hushed whisper, the sound more pure than anything ever uttered in the history of language. Her throat worked, she tasted it yet again, lungs rushing to give it breath, teeth tingling with the timbre, “Freedom!”

Sesshoumaru's mouth curled and he purred sinfully into her ear, “Wait until I give you justice.”

Golden eyes fell into darkness as their bodies plunged into the depths of passion. He ached all over. This sweet agony, this discomfort offered in the shell of perfect pleasure, was readily accepted by the fibers of his making. Each inch of him quivered for more, basking in the perverse pleasures of his pain.

A breaking point must be reached; he felt as though he would burst. His flesh sang the song created by the ancients, a song known by all creatures that walk the planet. It was the song of passion, of satisfaction, the ultimate bliss. He was required to give in, to break beneath the need. It was set out for him to do so. He was stretching his limits with every second he denied his body their intentions. His very sinews cried out, weeping for their just desserts.

Kagura gasped, filling her lungs with air so needed, it felt as her very first. Crying out, her hands seized her lover's shoulders, her nails stinging the flesh as they dragged down his back. Red welts raised upon the planes of his back, blood bubbling just under the surface of the raised and abused skin. The creator's name on her lips, she felt a satisfaction and completeness she had lacked for what felt like centuries.  
Sesshoumaru released himself into the bubbling torrents of his passion. He sank fully into the heat of his lover, giving himself entirely. His back twinged, claws sinking into the dirt at the sides of her head as he buried himself without guilt into the heavens only found on earth. His breath escaped him in a deep sigh of relief and relish, his body no longer screaming for the touch of another, but now howling for the pleasure wrought within it.

Jolts and sparks sang through her being, her blood boiling over in pure excitement. Kagura's head fell into the dirt of the earth beneath her, twisting and turning, her jaw loosened, throat working as she breathed in and moaned out. Her spine was attached to his hips, jerking and rising with each push and pull of his weight. She fought for a grip, the silk beneath her denying her grasp as she slipped back and forth, her body rocking from the inside out.

Both bodies struggled, fighting to maintain a high that could only collapse at any given moment. Together, they shuddered one last time, their cries mingling in the cool, crisp night, their pants shallow and quick. Together, they would lie in the grass and scattered clothes, their hands seeking the unexplored, burning lips touching the heated and the cold.

He would leave her come dawn. She had a ruler to disobey.


End file.
